Jefferson DeGrey, Ghostly Diplomat
Jefferson DeGrey (DeGrey for short) is a hard-hitting character, a master of rhetoric, and a crusader for truth and justice. He can put his opponents in uncomfortable situations while making himself very hard to pin down using his super move, Ghost Riposte—one of the best dodges in the game. Bio DeGrey is a lawyer by trade. He’s always fought for the rights of those who need to stand up to bullying authority. He’s used to shining a bright light onto injustice so everyone can see exactly what bad deeds have gone unnoticed. The truth is his most powerful weapon, though his second most powerful weapon is punching. If he can’t get the job done with one, the other usually works. He was obsessed with defeating the last dictator, all those years ago, but he suffered a fatal injury before he could. Then M. Persephone intervened and offered to extend DeGrey’s life as long as he stayed true to his mission. He agreed, though to his surprise, dispatching his enemy didn’t seem to end his own clock. Did he somehow fail? Or perhaps his mission was larger in scope than he realized. In any case, Persephone left her ghostly friend behind to watch over DeGrey (and torment him at her pleasure). DeGrey is also friends with Rook. DeGrey is a master of language and debate. He fights for the rights of all, even those of low status, or the poor. If there is an injustice being done, he's compelled to right it, or at least expose it to the world. And if justice requires his mighty glove to get done, then so be it. Only tyrants need fear tyrant-killers. His outspoken views in Flagstone City caused him to end up imprisoned at Daggerfall, which he knew would happen, but does not regret. DeGrey's is much older than his body would suggest. Long ago, at the moment of his would-be death, he struck a deal with the night that let him live until his true task is fulfilled. A ghost watches over him to make sure he keeps up his bargain. Though she delights in tormenting him, she ultimately supports him when he needs help. Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.6 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.8 speed, 8 damage, 2 CP Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Ability: *Moral High Ground - If your opponent has more cards in hand than you, your special and super attacks deal extra damage equal to the difference. (Compute this bonus after your combo is finished. Special attacks are Jacks, Queeens, and Kings. Super attacks are Aces.) Individual Cards: *2: A/D (Spectral Pull) **Spectral Pull, Attack, 2.6 speed, 4 damage, 1 CP *3: A/D (Spectral Push) **Spectral Push, Attack, 3.6 speed, 4 damage, 1 CP *4*: B/D **Troublesome Rhetoric - Phase Choose attack, block, throw, or dodge. If the opponent combat-reveals that option this turn, gain 12 life. *5: A/B *6: A/B *7*: A/T **Point, Counterpoint - Reveal Discard a card to rotate this 180 degrees. *8: T/B *9: T/B *T: T/B *J: Daggerfall Thrust, Attack, 2.4 speed, 7(2) damage, 1 CP Ender *Q: Pilebunker, Attack, 7.0 speed, 14(4) damage, 2 CP Starter, Knocksdown *K: Spirit Justice, Attack, 0.2 speed, 10(2) damage, 2 CP Ender *A*: **A: Ghost Riposte, Dodge ***Ghost Riposte - Combat You may hit back with a full combo if you dodge an attack or Joker with this. Return this card to your hand when combat ends unless you were thrown. **AA: Final Arbiter, Attack, 1.2 speed, 20(2) damage, 2 CP Ender Deck Analysis Probability that combat option will appear on a card *Attack - 36/54, 66.7% *Block - 24/54, 44.4% *Dodge - 16/54, 29.6% *Throw - 16/54, 29.6% Attack//* Correlation *Block - 8/36, 22.2% *Dodge - 12/36, 33.3% *Throw - 4/36, 11.1% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 8/24, 33.3% *Dodge - 4/24, 16.7% *Throw - 12/24, 50% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 12/16, 75% *Block - 4/16, 25% *Throw - 0/16, 0% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 4/16, 25% *Block - 12/16, 75% *Dodge - 0/16, 0% Strategy *Familiar Dodge: The dodge side of DeGrey's Ace returns back to his hand if the opponent attacks, blocks, or dodges, which means that he can often dodge with the same Ace several times. Much of DeGrey's strategy is about either dodging attacks, or punishing your opponent for attempting to throw you out of a dodge. *Pilebunker: DeGrey's Queen does 14 damage with a single card, and possibly more if he's holding less cards than his opponent (due to his innate ability). And while it's already a very powerful card on it's own, it's also a Starter, which allows him to combo from it. It's not uncommon for DeGrey to dodge an attack with his Ace, and then hit back with a Queen -> 6 -> Jack combo for 27+ damage (or Queen -> AA for 34+ damage). *Counterpoint: Both sides of DeGrey's 7 (Point, Counterpoint) are very slow, so even with it's ability to rotate, it will still lose to almost all attacks. You'll often play the attack side of this card when you think the opponent will try to throw your Ace. *High-Speed Attack: DeGrey's King is 0.2 speed, which will beat or tie with most attacks (other than Grave or Setsuki's Queen), so make a point to keep these for when you need them. Matchups Revision from Old Deck *Along with its original effect, "Moral High Ground" also affects DeGrey's super attack Final Arbiter. Old Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: *x.6 speed, x damage Normal Throw Properties: *x.8 speed, 8 damage, 2 cp Starter, Knocksdown Innate Ability: *Moral High Ground - If your opponent has more cards in hand than you, your face cards deal extra damage equal to the difference. (Compute this bonus after your combo is finished.) Individual Cards: *2: A/D (Spectral Pull) **Spectral Pull, Attack, 2.6 speed, 4 damage, 1 cp *3: A/D (Spectral Push) **Spectral Push, Attack, 3.6 speed, 4 damage, 1 cp *4: B/D (Troublesome Rhetoric) ** Troublesome Rhetoric - After the draw phase, you may discard a card to choose: attack, block, throw, or dodge. If the opponent reveals that option in combat this turn, gain 12 life. *5: A/B *6: A/B *7: A/T (Point, Counterpoint) **Point, Counterpoint - If you play this card as a face down combat card, after combat cards are revealed you may discard a card to rotate this card 180 degrees. *8: T/B *9: T/B *T: T/B *J: Daggerfall Thrust, Attack, 2.4 speed, 7(2) damage, 1 cp Ender *Q: Pilebunker, Attack, 7.0 speed, 14(4) damage, 2 cp Starter, Knocksdown *K: Spirit Justice, Attack, 0.2 speed, 10(2) damage, 2 cp Ender *A: **A: Ghost Riposte, Dodge, (Ghost Riposte) ***Ghost Riposte - When you dodge an attack or Joker with Ghost Riposte, you may hit back with a full combo. Return this card to your hand at the end of combat unless you were thrown. **AA: Final Arbiter, Attack, 1.2 speed, 20(2) damage, 2 cp Ender Revision Changelog Base -> 3.0 'No direct changes to Grave. New gamewide rules: *'If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card.' *'If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat.' 3.0 -> 3.1 'No direct changes to DeGrey. New optional gamewide rules (testers did not have to use these rules during their testing): *'Alternate version of new rule involving normal attacks (from ver. 3.0): If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *'"Handicap": At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 10 cards. (There's no limit to hand size during the other parts of the turn.)' 3.1 -> 3.2 No direct changes to DeGrey. Gamewide rule modified and is given a new name: *If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card. *-> *'"Normal draw rule": If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card.' 3.2 -> 3.3 No direct changes to DeGrey. New gamewide rules: *'"Hand limit": 12 cards. At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 12 cards if you have more. There's no limit to hand size during the rest of the turn.' *'"Time Out": When a player draws the last card from deck, time is over. The winner is the player with the highest hit points. (If tied, it's a draw.) ' Gamewide rule modified - Normal draw rule: *If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *-> *'If your normal attack is blocked or wins combat, draw a card.' Gamewide rule reworded: *If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat. *-> *'Double knockdown: If you're both knocked down, cancel knockdown effect next combat.' 3.3 -> 3.6 Innate Modified (This is not necessarily a buff as it is added flavor. In fact, this innate was modified mostly because the change did not buff DeGrey too much.): *If your opponent has more cards in hand than you, your face cards deal extra damage equal to the difference. (Compute this bonus after your combo is finished.) *-> *'If your opponent has more cards in hand than you, your special and super attacks deal extra damage equal to the difference.' (Compute this bonus after your combo is finished. '''Special attacks are Jacks, Queeens, and Kings. Super attacks are Aces.')'' 3.6 -> '4.3' Innate's bonus damage adjusted: "''' ... '''If your opponent has more cards in hand than you, your special attacks and super attacks deal extra damage equal to the difference plus one". New gamewide rule: Healing cannot go above max life. (This is correct flavor for fighting games, but more importantly, necessary for Yomi 2v2 mode to work.) 4.3 -> '5.0' Abilities Reworded: *4*: Troublesome Rhetoric is labeled as a "Draw Phase" '''ability: **After the draw phase, you may discard a card to choose: attack, block, throw, or dodge. If the opponent reveals that option in combat this turn, gain 12 life. **-> **Phase Choose attack, block, throw, or dodge. If the opponent combat-reveals that option this turn, gain 12 life.' *7*: Point, Counterpoint is labeled as a '"Combat Reveal" ability: **If you play this card as a face down combat card, after combat cards are revealed you may discard a card to rotate this card 180 degrees. **-> **Reveal Discard a card to rotate this 180 degrees.' *A*: Ghost Riposte is labeled as a '"During Combat" '''ability: **'When you dodge an attack or Joker with Ghost Riposte, you may hit back with a full combo. Return this card to your hand at the end of combat unless you were thrown. **-> **'Combat You may hit back with a full combo if you dodge an attack or Joker with this. Return this card to your hand when combat ends unless you were thrown.' *Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability. 5.0 -> 2013-07-11 Update Innate Modified: Moral High Ground's "plus one" damage is removed. Gallery DeGrey.jpg|Default Card DeGrey Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card DeGrey Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold DeGrey.jpg|Gold Card DeGrey Back.jpg DeGrey Destiny.jpg DeGrey Joker.jpg DeGrey Ace.jpg DeGrey King.jpg DeGrey Queen.jpg DeGrey Jack.jpg DeGrey 10.jpg DeGrey 9.jpg DeGrey 8.jpg DeGrey 7.jpg DeGrey 6.jpg DeGrey 5.jpg DeGrey 4.jpg DeGrey 3.jpg DeGrey 2.jpg Category:Yomi base set characters Category:Yomi characters